


First Time for Everything

by miniconsuffrage



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Beast Wars
Genre: BWRarePair2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 21:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20682563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miniconsuffrage/pseuds/miniconsuffrage
Summary: Quickstrike has never been hesitant to flirt with someone. It’s just never worked before.





	First Time for Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Firsts
> 
> I’m very behind! Sunday was my birthday and I was away from home all day but I am trying to catch up, I promise.

Quickstrike had forgotten why they were here.

Maybe he hadn’t ever been told? He did remember Megatron talking… Whatever. Quickstrike could extrapolate from incomplete information. Killing Maximals, ruling the universe, something something Dinobot something or other. No problem.

He just didn’t know what was with all the fish.

“Uh… you sure this is the only way to do this?” Quickstrike asked. He was dangling off a ledge over the river, and there were some pretty upset varmints with sharp teeth that kept leaping out of the water to get a bite of him. Quickstrike’s job was to catch them in mid-air and then put them in the big bucket that was dangling down next to him.

“Oh, come now. Would I make you do things the hard way just for the enjoyment of watching you squirm?” Tarantulas called up from the river’s bank.

“Uh….” Quickstrike needed a moment to really consider that question, but instead a fish took a chomp out of his arm.  _ “Ow!” _ he cried. He dislodged it from his arm, pulled back, and threw the thing as far as his strength would allow. That was its punishment—it didn’t get to be part of the plan.

...Whatever that was. Tarantulas had been taking samples of the water and putting them in little tubes while Quickstrike had been on fish duty. Truth be told, he hadn’t caught quite as many fish as he could have. He’d been a little distracted. Whatever Tarantulas was doing, it looked kinda interesting… 

Quickstrike jerked his head to the side, narrowly avoiding being bitten in the face by one of the fish. Nasty little buggers.

“So, what’re you doing?” Quickstrike asked casually. Partially because he wanted to know what the point of all this is, and partly because…

Tarantulas turned his attention away from his test tubes and focused it instead on Quickstrike, and Quickstrike liked that. Made him feel warm and fuzzy. “You’ve forgotten already?” He put his hands on his hips disapprovingly. Quickstrike was looking at him upside down, but it was still a pretty nice view. 

“Not sure I ever knew,” Quickstrike admitted.

Tarantulas sighed. “I’m collecting samples so I can experiment with altering their molecular structure to make something more inhospitable to Maximal CNA. A protective measure to keep stockpiles of supplies safe.”

“And the fish…?” Quickstrike asked.

“Oh, I just thought they would add an exciting twist,” Tarantulas chuckled. So Quickstrike didn’t even need to be up here! But he was too distracted by Tarantulas’s cute laugh to be upset.

...Huh. That was an interesting thought to have. Quickstrike mulled that one over for a few cycles as he caught a few more fish. At first he planned to impress Tarantulas with the number of fish he could catch, but that wasn’t as exciting as it seemed, and Quickstrike wasn’t one to shy away from going out on a limb.

“Hey, Spiderbot,” he said, and was pleased when Tarantulas again stopped what he was doing to look at him. Quickstrike wasn’t worried about his annoyed expression. “When we’re done here, how’s about you and get some energon and take a break together? I know this place where all these birds come to hang out, and they just keep comin’ even when you shoot at them!”

Tarantulas hummed in contemplation. “That would be your idea of a date, wouldn’t it,” he said.

“Uh, yeah?” Quickstrike said, puzzled. What was wrong with that? It was a lot of fun.

“Alright,” Tarantulas said after a sigh. “But only if you fill that bucket with fish.”

It took a second for that to register. “Wait, really?” he asked. Quickstrike had asked people out before, but this was the first time he’d actually been successful. “I can do that!”

“We’ll see,” Tarantulas said as he turned back to his work. This was great, Quickstrike was going to nail this. He did a quick fist pump, which plunged his cobra hand straight into the water. It collided with a fish swimming by and killed it on impact.

So, that one didn’t count. No problem. There were plenty of fish in the river, and only one spiderbot that hadn’t already turned him down. Quickstrike was going to blow him away.


End file.
